Save The Last Dance For Me
by HeatherCullen111
Summary: Cece is a talented young ballet dancer, but when she finds out some shocking news, her world comes crashing down. However, Cece being Cece, she's not giving up without a fight. {Gece}
1. Prologue

Save The Last Dance For Me

_Prologue_

When I was younger I wanted to fly.

Well, what little kid doesn't? It was always my dream to go high above the clouds, the wind blowing my hair about and the people below like ants. I could reach out and touch the clouds (back then I always thought that clouds were like candyfloss without the stickiness) and everyone would look up at me in awe. _Wow,_ they'd say, _look at her! I wish I could fly! _And I would just smile and wave. I would be like a fairy princess (which is a combination of the two things little girls love the most, besides candy). Whenever I travelled anywhere by plane, I would pretend that nobody else was around me, that it was just me floating in the pure, peaceful air.

But as I grew up, I realised that I would never be able to fly in the way I wanted to. However, I had found the second best thing, my own personal way of getting that weightless, flying feeling.

I would dance.

**.**

**A/N: Sorry this short but it's only a prologue! So this is something which I'm working on, and it's gonna be very different from the other stuff I've done. It's gonna be pretty sad (what I've planned to happen anyway) but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! It's Gece and in this story instead of hip hop, Cece and Rocky take ballet. I'm not sure yet how long it'll be, at least 15 chapters with luck. I'm really not sure if I should upload the next bit though but I'll see where it goes. Review and all that pleeease because it really makes my day and gives me a reason to keep writing. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Very good Cece, make sure to extend properly," Miss Nancy instructed, showing me correctly how to do my legs. I copied her and she smiled.

"Lovely. Okay, I think we've done enough of a warm up, let's get cracking on this routine! Positions for the opening dance!"

I took my hand off of the barre and got into place. I was the main part of the routine; the fairy queen. I had wanted this role for a long time, and I had worked extremely hard for it. Despite being rather tired recently, I still gave it my all and won the part. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my best friend Rocky shaking out her hands and feet nervously. I rolled my eyes. She was an amazing dancer, she could have easily gotten the lead if I hadn't, so I didn't see why she was panicking so much. My thoughts were cut off by Miss Nancy pressing play on the old CD player in the corner of the room. Our dance school wasn't so much 'up to date', as in, we didn't have an iPod playing the music, and the CD player was prone to stopping and starting, but we were used to that by now.

The beautiful music began to flow out of the speakers, and slowly I rose, just as I was meant to for the dance. The song started out slow but built up quickly, and as it sped up I began to spin. The spinning was one of the reasons why I had gotten the part: most of the girls couldn't handle going as fast as I could without toppling over. As I spun I began to feel very light-headed, which was unusual for me. Normally it came naturally for me, but I almost felt sick. My head was pounding, and finally I had to stop, stumbling a little.

"Cece? What's wrong?" Rocky asked, concerned.

"I think I need a drink of water," I slurred, before falling to my knees and throwing up my insides.

"Cece!" The music stopped abruptly as everyone crowded round me.

"Take deep breaths, hon," Miss Nancy said calmly, rubbing circles into my back.

"What happened Cece?" One of the other girls asked, biting her lip.

"I-I'm fine," I wasn't fine though. My heart was beating out of my chest and my throat was sore from being sick. Just then, there was a shooting pain in my head. I cried out, and everything went black.

**.**

I awoke to a blinding white light in my eyes, and a sharp pain in my arm.

"Ouch," I muttered, reaching my non-painful arm up to rub my eyes so I could see what was going on. As my eyes adjusted, I realised I was in a hospital room, and the thing in my arm was an IV. I reached over to pull it back, but a hand slapped mine gently.

"No, you need that," it was Rocky, perched by the side of my bed with an obviously forced smile on her face.

"Rock? What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"We don't know at the moment, but they've run some tests..."

"Woah, tests?! For what?"

"Your parents are talking to the doctors now..."

"Rocky. Shut up for a second and let me take this in. I needed tests? Why?"

"You fainted," she replied.

"Well I know that."

"They just need to know if anything's wrong, it's probably nothing important," she said reassuringly, just as the door opened and my parents filed in, followed by a doctor.

"Cecelia Jones," he said, a grave expression on his face.

"Actually it's Cece," I responded quickly. I disliked him already for using my full name, which I absolutely hated. It was just so... posh, and totally not me.

"Cece," he repeated, "We ran some tests on you..."

My mum let out a sob, and I looked at her quizically.

"Miss Jones," The doctor said irritably.

"Sorry, sorry. So what's the verdict, doc?"

He gave me a look before continuing, "We are not exactly sure what is wrong with you at the moment..."

"So basically you don't know how to do your job," I frowned.

"Cece!" My father frowned, putting his arm around my mother, which shocked me. They'd divorced years ago, and I wondered what was with the sudden show of unity.

"Now, Cecelia..."

"Cece!"

"Sorry, yes, Cece. We have some... well, very serious news for you..."

"Spit it out," I wasn't in the mood for anymore messing around. I just wanted to know why I'd fainted so I could get back to dancing.

"We don't think you have very much longer to live."

**.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"_We don't think you have very much longer to live."_

"What do you mean?!" I asked hysterically, "Not long to live? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"All the signs point to a terminal illness..."

"But you don't know that it is. So how can you be sure I'm going to die?"

"We can't, but-"

"Doc, can you please leave us for a few minutes?" my dad interrupted, "You too Rocky."

They did as they were asked, Rocky sobbing her eyes out as she left.

"Oh Cece," My mum cried, wrapping her arms around me, making me want to cry too, "My baby. My poor, poor baby."

"Mum, I'm scared," I confessed, "What if I really don't have long to live?"

"We will do everything we can..."

"But it might not be enough!" I felt a tear run down my face and drip off the end of my nose, "What about dance?"

"Obviously you can't do that..." Dad said.

"I have to!" I raised my voice, "I have the main part in the Nationals dance!"

"I'm sure Rocky can take it..."

"But _I _want to do it!"

"Cece, you're not well enough to dance..."

"Dance is my life, mum!" I shouted, suddenly more angry than scared, "You heard the doctor, I don't have long to live-"

"We don't know for sure-"

"But he's probably right! If I'm going to die... I want to spend the time I have left dancing."

My parents looked at eachother worriedly before my dad sighed, "You can still dance Cece," he said finally, "But there is no way I'm letting you take the lead role. It's far too demanding!"

"I'm fine," I protested, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Almost immediately, I felt dizzy, and collapsed back down on the bed.

"See what we mean?" mum said, "You're far too weak."

"Then what am I meant to do? Nationals are coming up soon!"

"Have you ever considered something a little less dangerous? Like ballroom?"

"No way!" I sighed, "I'll find a way to be in nationals somehow. I just can't miss it, I simply can't."

"I understand," mum said with a frown on her face, "We love you Cece, you know that right? We just want what's best for you for the future."

"I've just been told I'm probably going to die, mum. I have no future."

"You don't know that, there are plenty of options out there to help you."

"But what if they don't work?" I was back to sadness again, and more tears fell from my eyes, "Why do bad things always have to happen when everything is going right?"

"I don't know Cece," mum replied sadly, "I really don't know."

**.**

"Cece!" Miss Nancy ran up to me, arms open, "Oh Cece, I heard... about what the doctors said..." It had been a few days since I'd fainted, and the doctors had finally agreed to discharge me from the hospital, as I was improving greatly.  
"What did the doctors say Miss?" Clarice, an annoying, nosy girl questioned, her pointy nose in the air. We'd never cared for eachother, in fact, she was probably my biggest competition. Now that I couldn't take on the role, she would probably be the one doing it.

"None of your business," I snapped.

"Now Cece..." Miss Nancy began, but instead sighed, "So you won't be taking the lead in Nationals."

"I want to!" I protested.

"I know you do, and we all want you to as well, but your health comes first Cece."

I looked down, "I know, I just-"

"If it makes you feel any better," she interrupted, "You can choose who plays your role in Nationals."

My head shot straight back up, "It's not _my _role anymore."

"Cece..."

"No, forget it..." I replied, determined that I wouldn't cry even though I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes, "Rocky can. She deserves it."

Miss nodded, "Are you still going to be competing. I mean, don't feel pressured-"

"Of course I am," I forced a smile, "Can't get rid of me that easily."

"Okay hon. Have a think about what you want to do," she gave me a reassuring smile back, squeezing my shoulder gently before going over to talk to the rest of the class. I had been advised to sit out until I felt a little stronger, and so I made my way over to the too small plastic chair that had been put in the corner of the room for me. As I sat down, my phone beeped. It was my boyfriend, James. I gave a small smile, which then turned into a look of panic as I realised I hadn't told him.

_**Hey baby, want to meet up? Xxx**_

He'd sent, and I knew sooner or later he'd find out.

"Uh, miss?" I called out, "I need to go take care of something."  
"Sure, no problem Cece, do whatever you need to do," Miss nodded, and I flashed her a grateful smile, before sending a quick text to James.

_**Sure, I need to tell you something anyway. Meet me at Crusty's in 15 mins xxx**_

**.**

"Hey gorgeous," James grinned as I approached him. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down opposite me.

"Hey..." I fiddled with the end of my t-shirt nervously.

"Something wrong babe?" he frowned, noticing my odd behaviour, "You look like something's on your mind."

"Yeah, actually," I replied, "I need to, uh, tell you something."

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"The other day, in dance class, I fainted..."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that," he said nonchalantly, taking a chip from the basket that was in front of us. Deuce, one of my closest friends, worked at Crusty's, and so we got a lot of our food pretty cheap, "So?"

"So I was taken to hospital..." I began, slightly thrown off by his casual reaction to me fainting, "They told me that I might not have long to live... that I'm ill but they don't know what's wrong with me, other than the fact it's probably terminal."

There was a long, silent pause.

"James?" I asked hesitently.

"I can't do this, Ce," he finally said, standing up.

"What do you mean?" I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes, "What do you mean you can't do this?"

"I mean, I can't deal looking after some sick girl," he shook his head, "You're already high maintinence, but if you're terminally ill..."

His words made me feel sick to my stomach, "So what are you saying? That you want to break up with me because I might _die _and it's too much effort for you to look after me?"

"Yeah, sorry," he said, without a trace of remorse, "See you around. Maybe not."

With that he left. A salty tear ran down my cheek, and that was enough to set me off into a crying fit.

"Cece?" Deuce ran out from behind the counter, "Cece, what happened?" He already knew about what the doctor said, in fact, he was one of the first people I told.

"J-James," I sobbed, "He t-told me that he d-didn't want to be with m-me because I'm i-ill!"

"Oh CeCe," he wrapped his arms around me in a friendly hug, "He's not worth it anyway, trust me. Any guy who dumps a girl just because they might be terminally ill is a jerk."

"T-Thanks Deuce," I smiled weakly up at him, "I'm lucky to have a f-friend like you."

"No problem," he replied, "Now how about some pizza, on me?"

**.**

**A/N: Sorry about any mistakes, my spellcheck's messed up so it underlines every single word in red. So annoying! Anyway, hope you liked it :D**


End file.
